The search for novel and improved insecticidal compounds or compositions are continually needed because of the resistance development of insect to the existing insecticides after a period of applications. Simultaneously, with the growing demands for agricultural and animal products, as well as the awareness on the environmental protection, the cost-effective or environmentally friendly novel insecticides are always needed.
The preparation and insecticidal activity of N-(1-amino-1-oxopropan-2-yl)benzamide compounds (KC1, KC2) were disclosed in CN1653051A, which have high activity against diamond back moth and armyworm.

Neither the preparation of pyrazolyl amide compounds, nor their insecticidal activities according to the present invention are described in state of the arts.